Dead birds
by DishevelledAngle
Summary: That evening when Hinata sleepily opened the door, she was surprised to see Sasuke with text books. SasuHina Randomness .
1. Chapter 1

You see, Hinata didn't mean to get herself into such a situation.

Too many people. Too many people!

She felt herself begin to panic, and gave quick glances at the three people who walked to her side.

He was among them.

You see, Hinata liked him...And he was there...Walking her home!

Well, technically he wasn't. He was there because he and Kiba were supposed to be going to this concert together-

Wait...

What if they were together? Like together together...

What if they had kissed?!

What if they-

Chills crept down her spine. She must have been staring, because Naruto was giving her an awkward grin.

He knew.

She stopped in her tracks.

He knew that she knew.

The blue sky had suddenly become red, and she watched the buildings around her begin to crumble. Birds fell out of the sky and cats and dogs flew there instead.

No.

Her breathing hitched and heart raced.

No.

She felt a pit grow in her stomach.

NOOO-

"Hyuga-san."

She turned to see a very passive Sasuke at her side.

"Hmm?", she replied as her limbs wobbled and dead birds fell around her.

"Do you...ever go outside?"

She paused.

NOO! This wasn't right!

She mechanically shook her head.

"Would it be a problem if I came to your home after the hour of nine p.m.?"

Her heart froze. She knew what he wanted to do...Uchiha Sasuke was known (by her) as a conceited pervert who loved big breast.

Again she shook her head.

"Could you give me your phone number?"

A soft breeze blew, but not a strand of Hinata's hair blew with it.

Strange...

"072-274-4650", she recited quickly.

"Cool," he scratched his head awkwardly," I just-" he hesitated, a dead bird fell onto his shoulder and bounced off, "I just need help with the math homework."

* * *

That eveening when Hinata sleepily opened the door, she was surprised to see Sasuke with text books.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi?"

She stared at the books in his hands, then at his face, then the books in his hands, and at his face again.

"Is it true that Naruto-kun is gay?", she looked at him with her large, expecting eyes, and he looked back with even larger ones.

"I-"

"Are him and Kiba-kun g-going out?"

"Well-"

"Because if it is, I have n-no problem with it. I'm actually quite happy for them.", Hinata gave him a brilliant smile and gestured him to follow her into the house.

"We'll have to study in my room."

He followed her up the staircase toward her room. She opened the door and he was quite surprised by the way it looked. Stark white walls, stark white sheets, a metal chest set, and a dim, flickering florescent light above.

She sat on the floor and he followed. She grabbed his books.

"Which page?"

"Ninety eight."

"Task?"

"The third one."

She stared at the page for a moment, then began talking.

"Oh you see, the thing with this problem is that you have to take 'f(x)=3x^7+4x^4-6x^2' and just keep removing x until you're...until you're-"

She paused as horror struck her. She was reminded of the quote '_Dear Math, I'm sick and tired of finding your "x". Just accept the fact that she's gone.' _and a tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't even gotten to that part. She'd never even have the pleasure of being Naruto-kun's girlfriend, nor his ex. He'll never have to accept the fact that she was gone.

Quite the contrary.

She began to sob.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, and backed away from her toward the small window.

His awesome Uchiha-instincts told him something was about to go down.

"H-has Naruto-kun kissed Kiba?"

"I-", he began to shiver.

"H-have they had s-s-s-s-se-sek-sex?"

"What?", he looked scandalized.

"Like, has Naruto put his...into Kiba's anus, while m-moaning wildly with sweat glistening on his skin- or vice versa? Or has Kiba licked Naruto's perfect, toned, tan chest, abdomen, and went lower and lower until he reached his-"

Sasuke bust through the concrete wall and ran home, not caring to take his text books.

"I actually l-like y-yaoi...", Hinata mumbled to herself, pouting. She watched as a flying cat took a crap on Sasuke's retreating form.


End file.
